


The Stupidity of Love

by Winterstar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, Steve caved. He always caved when it came to Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stupidity of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by anon. My first Steve/Bucky fic.

He sits on his hands and waits. This isn’t going to be easy, but he promised. If he could steady his heart, stop the persistent throbbing, he might be able to get through the damned party. He’s just doing this for his friend, his best friend. 

_Why are his hands sweating so much?_

He runs one through his hair and curses. If Bucky sees him like this, all bets are off. His secret will be out there like road kill for crows. He cringes at the thought. That’s what he thinks of himself, though. Road kill, less, garbage, trash.

That isn’t true. He’s always had a chip on his shoulder, always walked around the lower Eastside picking god damned fights with just about everyone. His mother finally had to move them to Brooklyn to get away from the turmoil Steve caused. Now that she’s gone, he’s still causing all kinds of strife. Mostly, it’s his own fault. He should leave well enough alone, but Steve Rogers has never been that kid, that guy who is satisfied with anything less than perfection.

James Buchanan Barnes is perfection. 

He’s known that since he met Bucky way back in elementary school. When his shoes were falling apart and he had to put newspapers in them, Bucky had been there to stop him from getting punched back to the east side of Manhattan when the bullies made fun of him. Bucky stopped the battle and rescued Steve. Of course, Steve had been nothing but belligerent in return. He could handle his own fights, his own battles. Thank you very much.

“Course you can, kid, just need a little practice, a little skill,” Bucky had said and jabbed him in the arm. 

It hurt like hell but he didn’t show it to Bucky, he couldn’t show it to Bucky. He looked up from his knees as he wiped away the blood from his lost battle and saw the sun. 

No, that’s just ridiculous. 

He saw Bucky, standing there in the alley way with the sun behind him, but he was all smiles and blue eyes. Eyes that accepted Steve, looked at him, didn’t look through him. That’s the moment it all happened and Steve cannot deny it. He fell that moment. Sure it took years until he realized it, it took too many years until he comprehended his desires and wants. It took years to understand that Bucky Barnes was out of his league.

Also, Bucky was into the fairer sex. He was always chasing after some woman, talking about them like they were the moon and the stars. He loved the way they looked and the smell of their hair and the touch of their skin. He loved women, not men. That much was clear.

So, why the hell did Bucky ask him to go to this party, this all important party where everyone else in the place would be sporting their better half, where he would be on display like a decoration? Why is he in the spot of _plus one_?

Steve knows why, he understands, but just doesn’t want to come to grips with it. He needs to ignore his doubts and just play along. Bucky needs him; he genuinely asked him to go to the party tonight. He’d been charming about it, cool and soft when he asked. 

“Hey Stevie, you gonna do me the honor of coming to Natasha’s party with me?” 

Bucky had just strolled into Steve’s small attic apartment, never knocking. They never had to knock on each other’s doors. Steve had looked up from his drafting table. He had a dozen different papers strewn across the surface as he sketched out his newest illustrations. A big interview for an Artist in Residence was on the horizon and he needed to sharpen up his portfolio before he met with the Maria Stark Foundation at the end of next week.

“What party?”

“My boss, you know, Natasha, she’s throwing a big party, I need a date.”

Those words froze Steve; he sat there staring at his drawings and could not manage a breath. He still thinks he’s lucky he didn’t get thrown into an asthma attack right then and there. He managed a pathetic response, “Wh-what?”

“Come on do me a favor pal, I got to have a date and Natasha’s party is a big deal.”

“You got lots of girls, Bucky,” Steve had said and hide his face. He knew he would be a hot red mess if Bucky glimpsed him. 

“Sure I do, but I want to bring you,” Bucky had replied.

“Why?” 

“You need to do me this favor, please Stevie,” Bucky had said.

He spun on his stool and looked at Bucky. “Why?” 

It was Bucky’s turn to succumb to the red of embarrassment – but it was for all the wrong reasons. He dropped his gaze and said, “I know I promised you no more blind dates-.”

“You didn’t, did you?” Steve threw up his hands. “No, you didn’t?”

Bucky had put his hands up and said, “I swear it isn’t that. There’s gonna be a guy there – he’s big in the business. I need you to be there to help me out.”

“How, I don’t know anything about the security business,” Steve replied. 

Bucky scratched at his chin and sighed. “Yeah, well you kind of met him once, and he took a liking to you.”

“God, it isn’t Rumlow, is it?” Steve hopped off the stool. “You have got to be kidding. You want me to go as your date and let Rumlow put the moves on me?” Rumlow was a disaster, a walking monster. Steve didn’t want to go anywhere near that man.

“Please?”

Of course, Steve caved. He always caved when it came to Bucky. Rumlow sickened Steve. He was the kind of creep that really turned Steve’s stomach. Steve tried to throw up obstacles at the idea, but Bucky batted down every single one.

“Everyone knows you’re not gay, Bucky,” Steve had said.

“Not everyone.”

“Natasha does,” Steve said.

“Yeah while she’ll be happy I’m experimenting. She always said I linger too long on guys’ asses,” Bucky had said with a shrug.

Whatever that meant, Steve never found out. In the end he decided to help Bucky out. The securities firm that Bucky wanted to work for was run by another creep, Pierce. Steve never understood why Bucky wanted to throw himself to the hogs, but the place was one of the best security places in New York City. It had special details at the United Nations, and even had the occasion to serve and protect visiting dignitaries like the Pope. Bucky had been trying to get into the firm for ages. 

Now, Steve had to do this for Bucky. He sat in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Bucky to arrive. He’d dressed in a new suit – he couldn’t afford but bought anyway for the occasion. They’re plan had been that they would meet at the hotel after Bucky finished work and dressed. 

It is well past the hour and Steve begins to think that Bucky might not show, that he can rip off the silver blue tie and just get out of Dodge. He’s wrong because just as he stands up, Bucky enters the lobby. Steve stands up and hopes to hell he can keep standing because his legs wobbly at the sight of Bucky. 

The way Bucky walks and moves sends chills up Steve’s spine. He radiates sex and appeal and confidence, everything that Steve – all ninety eight pounds of him- doesn’t. Bucky is in a dark navy suit with silk lapels and a crisp white shirt. The tie pops with red and blue stripes. 

“You made it,” Bucky says and claps his hands. He leans in and gives Steve a quick dry kiss. It sets Steve in flight. He tries to frown afterward but he can’t. He’s too surprised to hide the thrill.

He’s got to get his emotions under control. He’s doing this for Bucky, this isn’t real. He has to get Rumlow interested, so that Bucky has an in – that’s all. He’s not really Bucky’s date. “Of course, Bucky, I wouldn’t let you down.”

Bucky smiles and it’s dazzling and bright. It brightens the whole world around him and Steve wonders if Bucky knows. If Bucky understands he’s a magician who changes the shape and contour of every room he enters. He wonders if Bucky knows how much Steve loves him.

“You ready?” Bucky says and offers his arm.

“Yeah,” Steve says and swallows as they head to the ballroom. If only for a night, he can pretend – it’s real.

**Author's Note:**

> My first real Bucky/Steve fic. How'd I do? Tell me, okay? 
> 
> Most of the time I write Stony, but I could be convinced to write an occasional Stucky fic -- [my tumblr](http://winterstar95.tumblr.com)


End file.
